Julep
Julep is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Julep lives with her family in an old Victorian house just outside the amusement park in Powder Point. This acre plot is the only remaining land that her great grandfather, Cornelius Powder, retained for his family's estate. Over time, Julep has restored the old greenhouse to grow a huge assortment of flowers. She sells her floral arrangements out of her flower shop in town called, Julep's Tulips. Each year she creates the Grand Rose Garland for the winning horse at the Powder Point Derby. Appearance Julep has brown hair and green eye shadow. She wears a green hat with a white ribbon, a green top with puffed sleeves and white trims, brown pants, and green-white shoes with brown laces & soles. Clean-Up Her skin is tanned up a bit. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Chips *Blueberry Round Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day): *Blueberry French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mint Cream **Green Icing **Mint Drizzle *Blueberry Shamrock Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Key Lime Drizzle **Lucky Sevens Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Teriyaki Wings * 4 Celeries * 8 Green Peppers * Ranch Dip * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Pistachio Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Cookies Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches (top) *3 Tomatoes (bottom left half) *3 Basil Leaves (bottom left half) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Sage Derby Cheese (Provolone Cheese in other holidays) *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Olives *Corned Beef Hash (Deep-Fried Pickles in other holidays) *Regular * Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Pistachio Drizzle (??? in other holidays) ** Shaved Mints (??? in other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Mints (??? on other holidays) ** 2 Mint Bars (??? on other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner B * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Irish Cream Drizzle (??? in other holidays) ** Shaved Mints (??? in other holidays) ** Shamrock * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Mints (??? on other holidays) ** 2 Mint Bars,1 Cherry (??? on other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Gingersnap Crust * Peach Filling * Apple Filling * Celtic Knot Crust (Lattice Crust in other holidays) * 12 Banana Slices (outer ring) (Kiwi in other holidays) * 1 Whipped Cream Dollop (center) * 1 Cherry (center) Menu Items Unlocked with * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Mint Cream. * In Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Spinach. * In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings. * In Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Creamy Tomatillo Sauce. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 38 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 48 Papa's Next Chefs *2015: She earned more votes than Ivy and Mindy to win the Wild Onion division with Carlo. She then lost to Shannon in the semi-finals. *2016: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Kiwi Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *A Mint Julep is a centuries-old mixed alcoholic drink, or cocktail, consisting primarily of bourbon (or some other spirit) and fresh mint. It is the signature beverage of the Kentucky Derby. *She is the last Papa's Donuteria debutant to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Julep's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Julep's Freezeria To Go! Order Julep St.png|Julep's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Julep's_Cheeseria_order_during_St._Paddy's_Day.png|Julep's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day julepcupcakeriaorder.jpg|Julep's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Julep Cupcakeria HD.png|Julep's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy Day Julep Bakeria Paddy.png|Julep's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day PeluJ.jpg|Julep's Bakeria order Gallery Julep (cropped).PNG Julep 1.jpg|Julep is unlocked Julep 2.jpg|Julep bandicam 2014-07-25 22-25-30-758.jpg bandicam 2014-07-27 16-57-34-815.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Julep_y_Rita.png Julep Bronze 1.jpg|Perfect for Bronze with Julep Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.27.30.png|Julep plays Cactus McCoy, while Gino waits in line Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.05.51.png|Angry Julep Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.13.png|Julep is not happy with the Paddy donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.20.png|Julep points at the donuts she recieved, in a half-angry mood Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.23.png|Mad Julep Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.11.32.png|Julep is not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.27.png|Julep is bursting Update pizzeria.jpg IMG 5391-1-.PNG|link=Julep Julep perfectpizza.png|Julep with another perfect pizza on Valentine's Day! Awards wildonion.jpg|Julep winning the Wild Onion division with Carlo Romano Julep Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png|A perfect order for Julep in Papa's Cheeseria. Julep Cheeseria Perfect.png|The custom worker has done it again, Julep is happy with her perfect sandwich, and the Cheesy BLT has been mastered. Newbies.jpg|Julep, 1st in line for cupcakes WIN_20160123_153328.JPG|A perfect order for Julep in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Perfect Julep.PNG|Julep's Perfect Order in Papa's Bakeria julep 2nd Outfit.PNG|Julep's B Outfit Julep - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Julep Style B in Papa's Bakeria Julep_Bakeria_Perfecto2.png|Perfect pie of Julep! juleo style a.png The Invisible Julep.png|This is the story of The Invisible Julep Screenshot (41pl).png|A perfect Pink Lemonade pie for Mandi and Julep! Fan Art Julep Yui.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna Pixel Julep.png|Made by LavenderSunset Chibi-Julep.JPG|Chibi Julep! Sem títuloss.png|Made by Almei Julep.png|Style A of Julep, edited by Silvie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:J Characters